


In Their Own Quirky Ways

by SeraDawnYT



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDawnYT/pseuds/SeraDawnYT
Summary: The Sides love watching MHA together, but what happens when things start getting... quirky
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Creativity Beams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disney Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195779) by [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104). 



> My first fic! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please, no hate. Thx :)

No one was certain how it happened, but they had a good idea why.

* * *

The Saturday started out as normal as can be in the MindScape. Patton woke up to find Virgil on top of the fridge, Logan and Janus were fighting over whether Crofters or Nutella tastes better on toast and Remus tried (and failed) to kill Roman. Yeah, all was well in the MindScape. And then came the Saturday Anime Night. They decided to watch ¨My Hero Academia.¨ They had watched all of season one, and nothing weird had happened. So why did it happen now...

The lights were low, the popcorn was popped and the couples were cuddled up together. About half-way into the episode, Roman´s stomach started hurting. He hadn't eaten anything that had gone bad as he always checked the expiration dates in case Logan forgot to throw something out. Roman just shrugged it off, assuming he was just a bit hungry. Then he felt something change in the air... like someone was sneaking up behind him. He leaped up and turned just as Remus brought down his mace. ¨Oh, for fucks sake Ro.¨ Remus whined. Roman reached for a sword... just as a red, sparkly beam shot from his belly-button! Everyone stared, except Remus as he was putting a hand in the hole where the beam hit him. Roman looked down, confused, and proceeded to scream when he saw a laser canon where his belly-button was.

Everyone was confused. Virgil was attempting to comfort Roman who was still in a bit of shock(despite the fact he was freaking out more than Roman), Logan was coming up with ideas of how this happened, Patton was patching up Remus and Janus left as soon as he could(probably for a drink). Then Virge said something that stopped everyone in their tracks, ¨Is it just me, or did whatever just happened look similar to Aoyama´s Navel Laser in MHA?¨ Logan paused for a moment, then said ¨OF COURSE! HOW COULD I HAVE OVERLOOKED THAT?¨ ¨Overlooked what babe?¨ Remus asked. ¨Think about it,¨ Logan said, ¨Roman and Aoyama both have an obsession with being good-looking, glitter, shiny stuff, and lets be real, a shiny, sparkly laser is something that Roman would be head-over-heels for.¨ Roman considered all this and just went ¨Yeah, checks out. But that leaves one question...¨ ¨What?¨ asked Patton. Roman looked up, ¨Who's next?¨

* * *


	2. Deceit´s Dark Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make the first few chapters explaining what quirks the sides get, then after I´ve gone through everyone, some fun shenanigans with them. For that reason the chapters may all be short. Hope you guys, gals and nonbinary pals don´t mind

It's been about a month since Roman developed Aoyama´s quirk. The sides have avoided watching MHA since then, but they, cautiously, decided to watch the rest of the episode. Little did they know a certain slimy-boi would be next...

* * *

The night had come. They would finish the episode they had started. Janus started feeling a little nauseous about 20 minutes in. “Not sorry guys, but I´m gonna have to call it a night.” Everybody said goodnight to him as he sunk out to his room. Once he was there he noticed a dark shadow in the shape of a snake, but the eyes were bright yellow. “Huh that´s not odd...” Then he saw it, the shadow was coming out of him like- “Oh no...” he thought. He immediately went back to the others, “Um Roman, remember when you asked who would be next?” Roman looked and said “Yeah, wh- WHAT THE!” Everyone looked over and their jaws dropped.

Janus just replied “It's me...”

* * *


	3. Morality Floats

Everyone was so pumped to watch more MHA, but Patton had no idea how high he could go...

* * *

Everyone sat huddled together to watch more MHA, Roman had tried to pop the popcorn with his laser… and burned it to ash. They started up the episode and wondered who would get a quirk this time. A quarter-way in, Patton started feeling… lightheaded. He dismissed it as a headache from the smell of burnt popcorn. After the episode was over, he went to give Virgil a goodnight hug. As he let go, Virgil screamed. Patton looked and saw Virge was floating. Curious, he put his hands together like Uraraka would. Virgil screamed again as he fell. Everyone looked at Patton as he confirmed their thoughts.

¨Yep, it's me.¨

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short. Like I said, this is my first fic. But I hope you liked it


End file.
